Heartbroken
by Nikki Sian
Summary: One day Ianto makes a terrible mistake, and do not know how to tell Jack...


**Author:** Nikki Sian/ Onille

**Title: **Heartbroken

**Rating :** M

_***O°o°O*O°o°O*O°o°O*O°o°O*O°o°O*O°o°O*O°o°O*O°o°O***_

Ianto still did not know what they expected from him.  
And still refused to believe the evidence.

This night would be sufficiently long and painful that he feels the need to think ahead.  
And yet he still thought of him.

"_What was he doing at that moment? Did he think he must be the base with Gwen, as usual!"_

It is surely kissing her, if not already the case... Did he think he repressing the fear that crept into his muscles.

The young Welsh came forward again.  
And fell on one of them.

He had just been unceremoniously pushed by two young men.  
Apparently they followed it!

Long before that happens, Ianto was going to see his sister and his niece.  
His little darlings, as he often say, and now he finds himself trapped by two individuals.

He knew that wouldn't be kind to him.  
Between alcohol, their behavior naturally, the hatred they bore him.

Yes, hatred !

In all his life, he had never been beaten. And as the saying goes thers is the beginning to everything.

One of two men hurled unceremoniously against a car before forcing him to turn to the greatest.

- So? How do you decide? Who is most important to you? You or your lover?

He wanted to spit in their face, make them understand that il will not handle. And yet he did nothing.  
It was only an agent Torchwood, but that night he was drunk.  
Which normally will not get to face them. He could not escape.

- What have you done to my child? Said one of them.

Unable to take the risk that the city is made aware of the phenomenon, and the reputation of the person he loved being tainted by its negligence, Ianto didn't answer the question.  
Yet, it took him several long seconds to open the lips and make them understand that he doesn't betray.

They could make him what they wanted, disfigure it, beat it to death ...  
Beat it to death?  
Even if not, because Jack will have this death on his conscience.

However, they do succeed in breaking for what he believed more than anything.

He, his captain, his lover.

Displaying a determineted expression, the young Welsh didn't turn his eyes when his assailants approached him.

His worst nightmare would begin.

Both individuals, began to recover against the car and wanted to tear his clothes.

For what?  
No idea.

Perhaps they sought does information on 456 or were they worthing with Spears? What did they have in mind? They couldn't do that to him ?

It was something normal to see that his men wanted to Ianto.  
But what there about to do, it wasn't fair. It wasn't logical. Why would they go that far?

- I'd rather beat me, and know that it is not binding to all! Exclaimed Ianto.

Ianto had soon realized that he would pull maybe not, because it was bare.

He felt guilty.  
Why was he angry against him? Why had he thought that both men needed help? How could he have guessed that it would take so easily?

But it was obviously.  
After leaving the base, was normal.  
And as a beginner he had forgotten to leave with his headset.

- Oh good! Said one of them.  
- But it wasn't in the contract ?  
- Oh! Next time I would read the contract, I will not forget to mention this clause. Said the greatest smile on his lips.

Eager, the individual opened the zipper of his pants and without restraint, he put all his hatred and his strength in every blow.

He wanted to destroy body and soul. It felt.

After what Ianto had subjected to his daughter, he wanted revenge.  
And tonight Ianto has learned the hard way.

While the violent pain of the tear finally ceased, the young Welsh fell on the floor.  
His whole body shivered. It was cold and very badly.  
Yet Ianto prayed that Jack never, ever do come to learn what had happened.

After such a revelation, Jack certainly refuses to touch it again.

He was free again.  
Free to enter, and eye contact with Jack again.  
Who can be forgiven.

Ianto knew that his heart was broken, its relationship destroyed, and now his body was bruised.

Still on the floor, his body bent over himself, Ianto began to cry tears.

_***O°o°O*O°o°O*O°o°O*O°o°O*O°o°O*O°o°O*O°o°O*O°o°O***_


End file.
